Many women use a variety of products to beautify the eyes, including brow color, eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner. Such products accentuate the eyes and in the case of lash products, will also give the appearance of longer lashes.
One of the common problems with eye products such as liners and mascara is that they often do not wear for long periods of time and have a tendency to smudge. With respect to eyeliner, more adventurous consumers have addressed this problem by having “permanent” eyeliner essentially tattooed onto the eyelids. This is a permanent cosmetic procedure and the eyeliner is not removable.
Cosmetic manufacturers are constantly exploring new formulas for such products that will fill the need gaps of longer wear and reduced smudging in a way that will not necessitate visits to beauty salons to have permanent cosmetics tattooed into the skin. The desired cosmetics should provide long lasting, durable wear, preferably one or more days, and be removable by the consumer whenever desired. In addition, the color should be rich and as natural looking as possible.
Typically, products for making up the eyes contain inorganic iron oxide pigments in an emulsion. Iron oxides are water insoluble and are generally ground with one or more oils in the composition to form what is referred to as a pigment grind. For example, traditional mascaras are mixtures of waxes, oils, and inorganic pigments. They may be anhydrous or in the emulsion form. Many of the so-called water resistant mascaras are anhydrous while traditional mascaras are often in the emulsion form. These types of mascaras are generally applied to the lashes and wear for periods of time ranging from several hours to one day. Users usually remove what remains of such products at the end of the day by washing with water. Another problem associated with such mascaras is their tendency to smudge when the user becomes warm or wears eye makeup that is oily. Moreover, since such products contain significant levels of wax and oil, the inorganic pigments that provide color may tend to be muted. This in turn provides a more artificial look to mascara coated lashes.
Similarly, eyeliner is usually a liquid product or in a pencil form. It is applied to the upper and lower lids to accentuate the eye area. While eyeliner is a very desirable beauty product, it tends to smudge very readily, especially when worn on lower lashes. The smudging is due, in part, to the solubilizing of the dried eyeliner formula by skin oils, perspiration, and tears. Again, the iron oxides typically used to provide color to such products are muted and matte in tone, sometimes providing an artificial look to the liner especially when the color is very dark.
The major need gaps in the field of lash, brow, and liner products relates to creating a color that has a rich, deep, natural tone, and at the same time providing a product that has the capability of extended wear (one or more days) if desired by the consumer, and where negative tendencies such as smudging upon exposure to perspiration, tears, and environmental assaults are reduced or eliminated.
Organic pigments are well known for use in cosmetic compositions. They are particularly desirable because the colors provide a very rich intensity that is not found with traditional inorganic pigments. However, because most organic colors are water soluble, it is difficult to incorporate them into long wearing cosmetics because if the cosmetic user comes into contact with the water such as perspiration, raindrops, etc. the organic pigments readily dissolve in the water and tend to run on the skin and hair. Further, organic pigments are generally not compatible in non-aqueous systems at any appreciable concentration, so they cannot be used in amounts large enough to impart significant color to the composition.
The object of the invention is to prepare products for making up the eyes and skin, such as mascara compositions (or lash tints), brow color, eyeliner, facial or body tattoos that exhibit extended wear, look natural, provide a rich color, and exhibit reduced smudging.
Another object of the invention is to provide eye or face products that are capable of wearing for one to five days and provide a natural appearance.
Another object of the invention is to provide commercially acceptable, stable, products for making up the eyes where the color is obtained with the use of organic pigments.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for improving the wear of eye or face (the term “face” including lips) product using organic pigments in an amount sufficient to improve wear.